Slow Simmer
by SweetEnigma
Summary: A tale of hate, lust, love and deceit. She's just The Undertakers pet, why would Punk love her? WARNINGS: M for smut. Bondage, WIP, redone storylines.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? I don't own anything here whatsoever besides the plot and my OC and a sick imagination. Oops.**

* * *

A meeting in Greenwich, Connecticut is where our tale begins. The room filled with the Creative staff of a world known company, WWE. The chairman sat at the head of the table and listened to the team yell out ideas for his big money maker, The Undertaker. However, no ideas seemed to appease him.

"No, no no no." Vince McMahon growled, slamming a hand down on the table and silenced everyone. His brown eyes glaring at everyone at the table.

"Daddy...I may just have an idea." His daughter, Stephanie McMahon Helmsley spoke up from her seat on his immediate right. Anyone in the room could see the gleam in her eyes, which slightly worried them. Any time Stephanie had an idea; it was guaranteed that Vince would agree.

He turned his eyes on his daughter, so much like himself at her age. "What would that be, Princess?" He couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he looked at his little girl.

She smiled sweetly, that gleam in her eyes still as she spoke her idea. Everyone listened as she went into detail.

"And you think she's perfect for this part?" Vince rubbed his chin, his face pensive.

"She's great for this part. Daddy, I've seen her. Hell, she was trained by Shawn Michaels." Stephanie spoke quite enthusiastically.

"Vince, I'm not usually one to get all up in this part of the business…but I think she sounds perfect for this. We've all seen what she can do. She can definitely play with the big dogs." Mark drawled from his seat towards the middle of the table.

Vince furrowed his brow before sighing. "Alright. Before I agree to this completely, I want you to take Shawn and Mark with you, talk to her, and see if she's willing to sign on."

"Okay daddy!" Stephanie flew out of her seat and hugged her father before leaving the room quickly and calling Shawn.

"We're done here." Vince spoke, leaving the room with Mark following.

* * *

Pulling up outside of the gymnasium, Stephanie frowned. "I can't believe she's working here."

Shawn chuckled as he stepped up beside the Billion Dollar Princess. "She's a scrapper at heart. She's always looking into different fighting styles, changing up her game plan. Sneaky little shit."

"She's a handful of woman." Mark chuckled.

The three of them walked in together, Stephanie taking the lead. They could hear people murmuring all throughout the crowd but they ignored it as they sat in the front row of seats around the ring, waiting.

A blonde woman was already in the ring, but it wasn't her.

"And introducing the challenger, billed at 115 lbs and standing at 5 feet, Simone!" And out came a woman, petite as she is. She had caramel colored hair, and pale skin. When she walked by them, Mark noted she had bright green eyes and plump red lips. A beautiful woman.

She got into the ring, bouncing lightly on her feet. When the match begun, she came out swinging. Her opponent was down for the count about two minutes into the match.

Her arms raised in victory, she grinned before climbing out. Strolling into the back, a skip to her step, she grabbed her towel and dried her face.

"Simone, three people here to see you." A large man said through the door.

"Let them in, Roscoe." She chuckled, tossing her towel on the bench. A scream ripped out of her throat when she spotted her trainer. "Shawn!" She launched herself at him, squeezing him in a fierce hug.

"Need to breathe" He teased, hugging her back. Pulling back after a few moments, he grinned down at her. "Hey little darlin'"

"Stop calling me that, Old man." She smirked up at him, brow lifting. Her head turned and her mouth hung open slightly at the sight of Mark. "Shawn…it's…it's the fucking Undertaker." She slapped Shawn's arm with every word.

"Ouch, damn it woman! I know who it is." He grumped, lightly pushing her.

She shot him a glare before she noticed Stephanie. "Hello."

"Simone, it's so great to see you, again." Stephanie wrapped the smaller woman in a hug and squeezed her tight before pulling back and looking down at her. "You just get smaller and smaller."

"Hey!"

"Simone, I'd like to introduce you to Mark, also known as the fucking Undertaker." Stephanie grinned.

Simone looked up at the tall man as he held a hand out to her. She grasped his hand and shook it firmly. "We've met a few times, never spoken really. You're one of my idols, so I'm sorry if I'm a bit of a mark." She grinned.

"Nice to hear that darlin'. You kicked ass out there." Mark chuckled, releasing her hand. The girl was endearing, that's for sure.

"Well look Simone, here's the deal." Stephanie started, quickly capturing the gaping girls attention. "I know you watch the show, and I know you've seen Mark here feuding with Punk recently?" At the girls nod, Stephanie continued. "We're thinking of adding something to the storyline. Basically, we want you to be The Undertakers new 'weapon'."

"Weapon? You mean pet, right?" Simone cocked a brow, hands on her hips.

"Well, yes." Stephanie nodded. She held up a hand, interrupting Simone's rant before she could get started. "Listen before you flip out. You're not a valet. You'll be signed on as a Diva and allowed to work matches. Hell, you'll even be able to wrestle a few guys…if daddy allows it."

Simone was silent for a good 10 minutes, causing everyone to shift in impatience. Eventually, she spoke. "Alright, I can do this." She grinned widely, causing her pale face to light up.

"It's gonna be fun workin' with ya, darlin'." Mark spoke, a slight grin on his face.

Shawn cheered and threw an arm around her shoulder. "Mona, I'm so happy you're moving up to the WWE. This means I get to torment you more than once a year."

"Oh joy." She sarcastically cheered, teasing grin on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us: what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal.  
~Albert Pike**

* * *

When Simone was flown to Connecticut to sign her contract, she had butterflies in her stomach. Being a wrestler was something she'd always strived for; she busted her ass and fought tooth and nail in the Indies. And it seems that now was the time for her dreams to happen. Sure, she bounced through the boxing and martial arts scenes, but wrestling had always been her true passion. She was about as married to the sport as one could be. Her entire life revolved around wrestling.

Walking into the Main Headquarters for WWE, she swore she was going to throw up. Before she could ask the receptionist where she was to go, a familiar gruff voice called out.

"Simone, this way please." Paul Levesque, AKA Triple H, spoke near the elevators.

The young girl did as he spoke and walked over to him, a false air of confidence surrounding her. She didn't want to appear as if she was honestly worried, not in front of Hunter of all people. "Trips." She nodded curtly.

"Follow me." Hunter ordered as he stepped onto the elevator. She shot him a glare but if he noticed, he didn't let on.

She and Hunter had never really seen eye to eye. He thought she was too mouthy and needed to learn her place and she just thought he was a chauvinistic pig. But, because of their relations to both Stephanie and Shawn, they both agreed silently to be civil with each other. Most of the time anyway.

Hunter lead the way into the meeting room where Simone immediately spotted the two men with whom she'd been in the storyline with, Stephanie and Vince. "Why are they here?" She asked Stephanie, her words sounding harsh even though she didn't intend for that to happen.

"Well jeez darlin', didn't realize ya hated me that much." Mark drawled, feigning hurt as he covered his heart with his hand.

"Oh totally, Hate you so much." She rolled her eyes at his antics, a small grin playing at her lips. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. It was easier to hug him sitting down.

"Feelin' the love, darlin'." Mark chuckled, patting her arm.

She released him from the hug and turned when the other man in the room cleared his throat.

"Am I really that bad?" CM Punk, self proclaimed 'Best In The World, asked the room. When no one answered, he merely rolled his eyes and turned to face the petite brunette. "Hello Princess." He held a hand out for her to shake.

She merely snorted and turned to face Vince. She swallowed nervously and gave him a small grin. "Uncle Vince."

"Simone." Vince McMahon stared her down, causing the young girl to squirm in nervousness. "How's Scott?" He cleared his throat.

"Being an asshole, but I'm sure you know that." She said seriously.

"Whoa, hold on. Scott? You're name's Simone…" Punk connected the dots and his eyes narrowed on her. "You bi-"

"I wouldn't if I were you, Philip" She snapped, eyes narrowed and body coiled, ready to attack.

Vince cleared his throat to get the attention back on him before Simone did something stupid, like put Punk's head through the table. "Here's your contract." He slid the folder towards her along with a pen.

Simone took a deep breath and read through the contract, word for word. Pleased with its contents, she grasped the black pen in her hand and signed her name on the dotted line.

"Welcome to the WWE family." Vince shook her hand and that was that.

* * *

Simone sat in her hotel room, head in her hands as she took deep breaths. She did it. She finally signed a WWE contract, one that ensured at least 5 years in the company. She'd briefly worked with WWE when Scott had come back as Raven; she was about 20 years old at the time and had accompanied him to the ring on a few occasions. She wasn't allowed to wrestle because of her age, but she could accompany him to the ring.

She'd been drawn to the company since she was a child. Scott had pushed her in the beginning but as a few years passed, he started to pull away from her. Something that always made her so angry at him for. He was her cousin and now he hardly spoke to her unless they were forced.

Shaking her head, she slapped her hands against her thighs and stood, determined to remain in good spirits. She got ready for bed and laid down on the mattress.

* * *

Sometime early the next morning, she awoke to her phone blaring and someone at her door pounding.

"What?" She barked into the phone, hurriedly snatching open the door. Her eyes fell on Mark's face, and immediately she knew something was wrong. "What?"

"Moody died." Mark and the person on the other end of her phone, Glenn, spoke in unison. Her phone slipped out of her hand and she covered her mouth.

Growing up watching the WWE, and then working in the business, she'd seen and worked with William Moody on several occasions. He was always there to offer advice, to help her when Shawn just couldn't get through her thick skull.

"Oh god." She let out a sob, her arms going around Marks neck before she really knew what she was doing.

His arms wound around her small waist, pulling her closer to him. The phone forgotten for now, they held each other as they mourned the loss of one of the best people they'd known. A man who was a mentor and friend to Mark, and an idol and mentor of sorts for Simone.

"We should check on Glenn." Mark spoke quietly, pulling out of the hug and wiping his hands under his eyes.

"Yeah." She coughed, clearing her throat as she wiped her face. She grabbed her phone off the floor, and grabbed her room key. Together, she and Mark went to go check on their friend.

Being in this business, she'd formed friendships with quite a few of the wrestlers. But, she, Mark and Glenn were all close, though she and Mark didn't talk too often.

Mark, Glenn and Simone sat around Glenn's room, all in silence. Their phones had constantly been ringing, so they'd turned them off so that they could have some time alone. All had loved the man much like a father or best friend.

No one would ever be able to compare to William Moody, never. The man was a true icon in his own right.

* * *

With news of Moody's death, everyone mourned for the man they'd come to know and adore. March 11th 2013's edition of RAW was somber.

The Undertaker's music sounded through the arena, and he walked out with a female walking obediently behind him on a leash that attached to a collar around her throat. Her hair was dyed an inky black and her face somber.

No one knew who it was, she looked familiar but they couldn't quite place her face with a name.

Silence surrounded the arena as he tied her leash to the ring post as he climbed up into the ring, she standing on the steps and watching him silently.

As he tried to pay tribute, he was interrupted by none other than CM Punk.

"Simmer down, simmer down. I think you misunderstand me coming out here." CM Punk speaks as the crowd boos him. "I wanted to come out here and extend my personal heartfelt condolences," Olive eyes stare into those of the Undertaker. "I want to extend my heartfelt apologies for your loss…at Wrestlemania." He smirks a bit before pausing, smirk falling from his lips as the boos get louder. "The silver lining in all of this tragedy is that, to Paul Bearer, you will always be perfect." Punk points at the Undertaker as he speaks.

The unknown female lets out a scream of rage, yanking at the leash tied to the ring post. The Undertaker just watches Punk blankly.

"You will always be 20-0." He ignores the enraged female who's trying to break free. "But to everybody else, in four weeks, you're going to be 20-1." As he continued speaking, everyone became angrier and angrier. "And your little pet there on the leash, she'll come running to mean when I beat you."

Chants of 'You Suck' rang loud and clear as Punk escaped. The female became free just as Kane come flying out of backstage, attempting to choke slam Punk but the slippery male escaped and the Big Red Monster stormed backstage.


End file.
